vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria
Maria was a witch of the Traveler sub-culture and also was the wife of Julian. She tried to save her husband Julian, who was in Tyler's body. However, Maria failed to save him, died, and then ended up on the Other Side. Due to the collapsing of the Other Side, Maria was sucked into a vortex, which more than likely led to hell. Early History Little is known of her early life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In What Lies Beneath, Maria is first introduced when Tyler wakes up to find her kissing his stomach, thinking it's Julian in control. He goes with it and pretends to be Julian only to rip away the chains when she gets distracted. He then proceeds to transform into a werewolf as she runs away to get help. She is later seen moving yet again to a new camp with the rest of the Travelers as Markos calls for her, angry due to her being fooled by Tyler so he could get away. He then demands for her to find Julian's body and to cast a spell to give Julian, her lover permanent control over Tyler's body. She later appears down int he caves with a couple of Travelers and crosses paths with Bonnie and Jeremy. The Travelers then proceed to perform a spell before Bonnie and Jeremy can get to Julian's body. As Jeremy tries to do shoot Maria with a crossbow, she magically sends it in another direction. Jeremy then drops to the ground as Travelers stop the air flow in his body through magic.While Bonnie begs Maria to stop,they take away Julian's body and leave. Later, as Bonnie and Jeremy are explaining to Tyler what happened with Julian's body, he suddenly begins screaming while also starting to see flashbacks of Julian's life. Bonnie then realizes that Maria & the Travelers are doing the same spell that was once performed on Elena and Katherine. As Maria and the Travelers burn Julian's body, they cast the spell and after they finally complete it, Julian takes over Tyler's body permanently. In Promised Land, she helps Stefan and Elena escape from Markos and later comes across them on the road. Stefan tries to compel her, but Maria reveals that she's the one responsible for their release. She picks them up and brings them back to Mystic Falls, but she also explains what will happen once the spell is done. Everything from spirit magic will be gone, as in vampires, the Other Side and her husband, Julian. Unfortunately, she is killed when Liv and Luke destroy the car they are in. She is seen on the Other Side and says to Bonnie to tell Julian that she tried. She is then looking at her lifeless body and Enzo shows up, telling her they can do a spell to go back to the land of the living. Unfortunately, she is taken away into the darkness in the sky. Personality Maria cares for her husband, Julian, and that she is happy that she might finally be settling down in a town. She does have a somewhat ruthless edge to her as she blocked Jeremy's air pipes to get Julian's body. Physical Appearance Maria is a beautiful young woman with curly medium length hair. Appearances Season Five *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' (Death) *''Home'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *'Maria' is Latin and also Italian and Spanish and is form of the name Mary which was the mother of Jesus in the Bible, ultimately from Hebrew Mariam possibly meaning "washed-for child" or possibly "rebellious". Trivia *She and Julian are the first witches shown to be married on both and . *She was sucked into oblivion when the Other Side was collapsing. References See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Spirits